I would do anything for you
by bluemaria34
Summary: Quinn est seule chez elle durant les vacances qui suivent la fin du lycée, quand Santana débarque chez elle dans la nuit. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est s'excuser.


**Note de l'auteur : Première fan fiction qui peut être aura une suite. Tout vos commentaires sont accueilli avec plaisir !**

**Disclamer : Glee ne m'appartient malheureusement pas. Par contre j'appartiens a mon oral blanc de français de cette semaine. Ouhou ! **

Quelqu'un frappe a la porte d'entrée de chez toi. Il est quasiment deux heures du matin, mais tu ne dors toujours pas. Tes parents étant parti en vacance, tu préfère dormir dans le salon avec la télé pour te tenir compagnie que toute seule dans ta chambre. Parce que ça te fait carrément flippé d'être livrée à toi même dans ton immense maison et entendre quelqu'un devant ta porte ne t'aide pas du tout à te détendre.

Tu te lève en silence de ton sofa et te dirige vers la porte d'entrée sur la pointe des pieds. Tu colle ton oreille contre le bois froid espérant entendre quelque chose qui te permettrait d'identifier la personne qui se trouve devant chez toi. Mais tu n'entend rien d'autres. Tu te dis qu'il s'agit sûrement d'un prédateur sexuelle, venu spécialement pour toi. Tu commences à paniquer et cours ( toujours en silence ) dans ta cuisine afin de t'armer d'un couteau de cuisine bien aiguisé, puis tu reviens à ton emplacement d'écoute et recolle ton oreille contre la paroi. Puis tu réfléchis et te demande ce qu'un psychopathe ferait a Lima au fin fond de L'Ohio, dans un quartier résidentielle surveillé, et devant ta maison alors qu'il yen a des dizaines plus grande et plus jolies aux alentours. Puis tu trouve aussi vraiment stupide qu'il frappe a la porte comme pour te demander si il pouvait rentrer au lieu de l'enfoncer à coup de pied de biche.

Retrouvant un peu ton calme, tu te promets de ne plus jamais regarder FBI : porté disparu, le soir avant de t'endormir. Puis la personne se remet a frapper, et tu sursautes comme une dingue, te rappelant que le problème premier était de savoir qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Tu tend encore l'oreille, et maintenant tu perçois un bruit de sanglot. Alors tu ouvres enfin la porte et ne peut retenir la moue de surprise qui s'installe sur ton visage quand tu la vois. Elle.

Santana, est là devant toi, ses yeux plein de larme plongé dans les tiens. Tu restes les bras ballants, sans savoir quoi dire. Les mots restent coincé dans ta gorge face à ce malheureux spectacle. Son maquillage a coulé et laisse de longue traînées noires sur ses joues, les bras enroulé autour de sa taille, elle a à l'air de ne pas tenir vraiment droit et tremble de froid. Vous restez quelques minutes à vous regarder droit dans les yeux, avant que tu te réveilles et la fasse vite rentrée chez toi. Car même si l'été ne vient que de commencer. Il fait quand même froid la nuit.

Tu refermes la porte de chez toi et Santana se jette dans tes bras. Une odeur d'alcool te monte au nez et tu comprend bien vite qu'elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Tu étais déjà assez étonné qu'elle vienne chez toi, alors que cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous ne vous parlez plus, mais la voir dans cette détresse fait revenir en toi toute l'affection que tu avais pour elle et que tu pensais avoir enterré depuis votre rupture. Tu l'entoure de tes fins bras et lui fait comprendre que tu es là. Tu la diriges vers ton salon et vous vous asseyez sur le canapé. Ses bras sont toujours autour de ta tailles et son visage est enfoui dans ton cou. Ton cœur bat la chamade quand tu sens son souffle contre ta peau, tu avais perdu l'habitude.

Les minutes passent puis deviennent une heure. Quand ses larmes se calment et que son esprit s'éclaircit un peu, tu vas lui chercher un verre d'eau dans ta cuisine et revient la voir avant de le lui tendre. Elle le prend du bout des doigts et boit un peu.

« Quinn, je … je suis désolé de venir comme ça mais ... »commence t'elle.

Les larmes reprennent de plus belle et tu caresse doucement le dos de la jolie brune, du plat de ta main pour la calmer un peu. Elle lève les yeux et les posent sur toi. Tu frissonnes, tu avais oublié qu'elle était aussi belle. Tu ne peux pas t'empêchée de ressentir de la compassion et ton cœur de se brisé en mille morceau de la voire aussi malheureuse, alors que tu aimerais y resté insensible. Tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné.

« Tu , tu me manques tellement … et je croyais que … je saurais capable de respecter ton choix, parce que … parce que je sais que j'ai vraiment merdé et que je t'ai fait souffrir, alors je pensais que .. j'arriverais à être loin de toi comme tu me l'avais demandé que j'arriverais à supporté notre rupture, c'était la moindre des choses que je puisse faire mais … mais la vérité c'est que j-.. »

« Arrête Santana … s'il te plait … » Tu l'as coupe parce que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle a dire. Tu as peur de te laissé avoir par ses beaux yeux, tu as peur de te laissé avoir parce que tu sais que malgré toute la colère que tu as contre elle, malgré toute la douleur qu'elle t'as fait ressentir, tu sais que tu l'aimes encore.

« J'ai besoin de te le dire Quinn, s'il te plait … parce que … si j'ai la moindre chance … la moindre chance que tu me pardonnes, je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça. »

Tu sais qu'elle attend une réponse, elle attend de savoir si elle peut continuer. Et tu as l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu a faire un choix aussi dure. Alors que ton esprit te dit de refusé de l'écouté, de la ramener chez elle et d'en finir avec ça, ton cœur lui, d'une petite voix timide, te demande de lui laissé une chance. Parce que ton cœur bat encore pour elle.

Tu la regardes droit dans les yeux, et hoche de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle sourie, et juste pour ça, tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir dit oui. Elle est tellement plus belle quand elle sourie. Tu t'enfonces dans ton canapé, croise les bras autour de ta poitrine et fronce légèrement les sourcils, tu fais ton regard dure, tu ne veux pas qu'elle croit que tu ne lui en veux pas. Alors elle se lève, et s'assoit en face de toi, sur la table basse. Elle essuie ses yeux du revers de sa main, éclaircie sa gorge et plonge ses yeux sombres dans les tiens.

« Quinn, j'ai vraiment merdé et je sais que tu m'en veux terriblement et tu en as tout fait le droit. J'ai agis comme … »

« une salope » tu dis d'une voix neutre en la coupant et elle ne peut empêché un petit sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

« … comme une salope. » dit elle en reprenant tes mots.

* * *

><p><em>Flash-back <em>

_Tenant ton verre plein, a bout de bras, au dessus de ta tête, tu essayes de traversé la foule dansante agglutinée dans la salon, improvisé en piste de danse pour la soirée. Les basses de la musiques font trembler les murs de la maison et commence à te faire sérieusement mal au crâne. Tu cherches un endroit un peu plus silencieux ou tu pourrais te poser. Parce que depuis quelques semaines, tu ne supportes plus ce genre de fête. Trop de monde, trop de bruit. Tu la cherches du regard tu ne la vois pas. Tu te demandes où Santana est encore passé, vous étiez sensées passé la soirée ensemble. _

_Tu passes devant un mec de ta classe, qui te prend la main et t'attire contre lui, il se colle a toi et tu le repousses brutalement tu as encore moins envie de ça. Tout ce que tu veux c'est la retrouvé elle. Puis tu n'es pas assez bourré de toute manière. _

_Tu montes a l'étage, toujours avec l'espoir de trouvé la trouvé quand tu entends des bruits étouffé et des murmures s'échappant de la porte en face de toi. Tu te tournes et colle ton oreille contre la porte, ton cœur fait un bond quand tu reconnais sa voix a elle. Tu ouvres la porte violemment et tu es sur que tu entends ton cœur s'écroulé dans ta poitrine quand tu vois Santana, le visage dans le cou de Brittany et sa main sous sa jupe, adossée contre le mur de la salle de bain. Santana se retourne et quand elle t'aperçois, retire sa main et se lève pour te rejoindre. Tu vois une bouteille de vodka par terre près d'elle, et tu n'es pas vraiment étonnée quand Santana trébuche et doit s'aider du lavabo pour ne pas tombé. Elle te regarde désespérément et tu sors en trombe de la pièce puis de la maison. _

_Les larmes coulent sur ton visage. Elle t'aimait, elle te l'avait dit. Tu savais qu'elle tenait a toi, et naïve comme tu es, tu l'avais cru. Tu pensais qu'elle te serait fidèle et qu'elle … Qu'elle ne te ferait pas ça. Tu marche d'un pas rapide et ne te retourne pas quand tu l'entends crié ton nom. Tu continues a marché et quelques secondes après tu sens une main agripper ton poignet. _

_Quinn attend ! Q, s'il te plait ? t'implore t'elle _

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire Santana ! Que c'est pas du tout ce que je crois ? Que tu ne faisais rien de mal ? Quelle excuse vas tu me trouvé ? hein dis moi !_

_Elle te regarde et ne dit rien. Tu laisse échapper un rire sarcastique, de toute manière il n'y a rien a dire. _

_Quinn, je … je suis désolé, j'ai trop bu et …_

_Et quoi ? _

_Je suis désolé je me suis laissé … Non s'il te plait Quinn, ne t'en vas pas, je suis vraiment … _

_Les larmes coulent sur son visage. Sur le tien aussi. Tu te défait de son emprise et continue a marché encore. Tu veux juste rentré chez toi. Elle te suit encore un moment. Tu te retournes violemment. _

_Va te faire foutre Santana ok ? Sérieusement, je croyais que tu avais changé, que tu ne me ferais pas ça. Je croyais que tu m'aimais. _

_Mais je t'aime ! je t'aime, j'ai tellement bu, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Oh putain, je suis tellement conne, je … S'il te plait Quinn, ne me laisse pas. _

_Tu lui lances un dernier regard et continue ta route. Tu ne veux plus l'entendre, ni la voir. _

Fin du flash back

* * *

><p>Le lendemain tu ne répondras pas au 24 appels. Le lundi suivant tu passeras à coté d'elle, sans un regard et évitera chacune de ses approches pour venir te parler. Elle n'existera plus. Malgré son état physique qui se détériora sous tes yeux pendant les semaines qui suivirent tu ne feras rien, Ta raison te répétant sans cesse, qu' « elle n'a qu'a aller voir Brittany ». Et tu arriveras a vivre sans elle, pendant quelques semaines puis deux mois. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle viennent ce soir.<p>

Le souvenir de cette soirée te revient et tu secoue la tête pour ne pas y pensé. Ca te fait toujours aussi mal.

« Mais j'ai besoin de toi Quinn, parce que je t'aime terriblement et que tu me manques, tu me manques tellement, que ça me fait mal dès que je te regarde parce que je sais que tout est de ma faute et que je t'ai rendu malheureuse. J'ai … J'ai fais n'importe quoi et je regrette parce que tu es ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ce monde. Tu es, tu étais la chance de ma vie. Tu fais ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi et tu vois, le lycée est fini, notre est vie est à construire, et ça m'a fait réalisé que ma vie, je veux la construire avec toi. Je veux que tu dorme avec moi tous les soirs, qu'on aille en cours et qu'on rentre chez nous. Je veux me réveiller avec toi tout les matins, parce que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. Et j'aimerais te dire … les plus belles choses du monde, j'aimerais savoir comment faire pour que tu reviennes a moi, pour que tu me pardonnes. Je serais capable de n'importe quoi. »

Elle est maintenant a genou devant toi, tes mains sont dans les siennes et tu te bats pour empêché les larmes de coulé.

« Dis moi ce que je dois faire Quinn, dis moi. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu veuilles encore de moi ? dis moi. Est ce que je dois allé sur la lune ? Faire le tour du monde a pied ? Me ridiculisé devant tout le lycée ? Dire a tous les gens que je croise que je suis qu'une conne égocentrique ? Je le ferais si tu me le demandes »

Tu souris face à ses idioties. « Ca serait un bon début … »Tu lui dis ricanant un peu. Son sourire à elle s'agrandit. Et elle rigole doucement. Elle se rapproche encore de toi.

« Quinn dis moi quelque chose. Je t'en supplie ? »

« Santana, … je …tu m'as fais tellement de mal. J'ai voulu te tuer ce soir la. »

« Je sais, et je t'aurais donné le couteau si ça aurait pu te permettre d'aller mieux. »

Tu souris encore, Tu avais oublié a quel point Santana te faisait rire, Elle se rapproche encore et maintenant vos visages ne sont plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Mais je t'aime Quinn, je t'aime, et je veux tout recommencé a zéro. Laisse moi être la petite amie idéale. Je veux te rendre heureuse et je sais que j'en suis capable. Parce que je sais, que tu es l'amour de ma vie. J'ai que dix huit ans mais je veux passé le reste de ma vie avec toi, S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi … »

Un silence s'installe entre vous deux alors que tu réfléchis. Tu réfléchis encore et encore. Tu es coupée en deux. Une partie de toi rêve de lui sauté dans les bras et de ne pas la lâcher parce que la chaleur de sa peau t'as tellement manqué, et l'autre partie est méfiante. Tu ne peux empêché des dizaines de questions envahir ta tête. Et si elle recommençait encore ? Et si il ne s'agissait que de parole en l'air ?

Mais tu plonges tes yeux dans le sien et l'amour que tu y vois te fais frissonner et envoler toutes tes questions. Tu t'approches d'elle et la prend dans tes bras. Tu la sens sourire dans ton cou et tu es sur qu'elle pleure de joie. Elle se lève, et te garde accroché autour d'elle. Tu sens ses lèvres contre ta peau. Seigneur Dieu, tu te demandais a présent comment tu avais pu vivre sans elle.

Tu tourne ton visage pour faire face au siens et timidement elle se penche pour t'embrasser. Vos lèvres se touchent et l'explosion que tu sens dans ton estomac ne fait que renforcé l'idée que lui pardonner était la seule chose à faire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les reviews rendent les gens heureux, n'ayez pas peur de les distribuer<strong>. _


End file.
